


Drink Up Me Hearties

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [9]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renegade Admiral Gene Hunt and Admiral Samuel Tyler meet in stormy weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up Me Hearties

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble was originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 215](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2371365.html), the prompt was "Pan-Fandom Tropes". Since I'm so fascinated with pirates, I went for that - and in the end wrote 4 more drabbles for that, all of them connected. And actually, this little series sprouted my two as of yet unfinished Pirate AU fics!
> 
> This version has been edited slightly.

Gene Hunt was a legend among the navy, commonly called the Renegade Admiral. He and his crew were sailing the sea, putting pirates and the odd corrupted admiral to justice wherever they showed up. No-one dared to oppose them.

 

Admiral Samuel Tyler had both hoped and dreaded to meet Hunt. Hoped, because there was quite a sum his man's head by now; dreaded because he had heard blood-curling stories about the man.

 

'Either you join me crew, or go join 'em sharks down there. Your choice.'

 

At sword-point, injured and exhausted from a long sea battle finally lost, Sam yielded.

 

**

 

He'd put up a good fight, Gene was ready to admit as much, but honestly – he was a tad disappointed when Admiral Tyler, swallowing once, had yielded so easily and let them capture him without much resistance.

 

He really ought to have known that it was merely a scheme.

 

The ringing of their sabres colliding time and time again rang across the deck. Gene had not expected Tyler to actually try and launch a surprise attack at him, during this bloody storm of all things as well.

 

None of the crew noticed, let alone interrupted, their deadly sword dance.

 

**

 

Admittedly, it hadn't been the best plan he'd come up with, but at sword-point Sam hadn't really been in the position to think things through properly.

 

_Clang clang clangclang clannnnng_ went their sabres as he and Gene circled around each other, exchanging quick blows and stabs. Sam was confident (well, hoping, rather) that, once their captain was eliminated, the crew would yield to his command.

 

Sam side-stepped.

 

And lost his footing on the slippery ground.

 

Hunt made a sweep for him, but before the blade could harm him, Sam felt a terrible impact to his side.

 

Flying.

 

Impact.

 

Water.

 

Nothing.

 

**

 

Gene Hunt would never be able to explain why he jumped after the dopey bastard.

 

In the middle of their fight, in just one moment, everything had changed within the blink of an eye.

 

He'd seen the surprise, fear, in Sam Tyler's eyes as he'd slipped, and seen Gene's sabre fly towards him.

 

Then he'd seen the sail's crossbeam race towards the man, and a moment later it had hit him and sent him flying right off the ship. Just like that.

 

Gene could not tolerate that.

 

Their fight wasn't done yet!

 

So Gene Hunt jumped after Admiral Samuel Tyler.

 

**

 

Annie had doubted that the man would ever open his eyes again. When they'd pulled the Guv'nor back on board, all of them were shocked to see him tightly holding that dopey Admiral, who had been covered in a massive amount of blood.

 

He'd been unconscious for days, and some of the crew had started to complain about his presence, but a glare from the Guv'nor had always been enough to shut them up.

 

Now, as Tyler blinking up at the Guv'nor looming over him, Annie thought he'd have been better off to die. Hunt wouldn't go easy on him.


End file.
